Factions
The three dominant factions warring on Earth today are the White Sharks, Black Octopi, and the Silicons. In their lust for victory, each faction has developed a selection of technology, submarines, and structures that best suits their philosophy of war. While some design concepts, such as Corium harvesting, are shared throughout all the factions, each faction also possesses a supply of unique and specialized equipment. The following information covers all known submarine designs used by all three factions, an analysis of each of their structures, and a rundown of each faction’s technological advancement tree. This data should prove invaluable to all submarine commanders, regardless of previous experience or affiliation. White Sharks Characterized by their obsessive drive for control and focus on military expansion, the White Sharks grew out of the UN endorsed Combined Earth Defense force (UNCED) created to protect the planet from the Clark Comet. The Sharks have an aggressive low-tech civilization organized along strict military lines. Defeated once in their attempt to take control of the planet, they have spent the years since the comet strike building their war machine with the express aim of defeating the Black Octopi ‘pacifists’. White Sharks objects are typically rugged and cheap, strongly armored and heavily armed. With their focus on military strength (at the expense highly refined technology), their units are generally inferior one-on-one with their chief rivals, the Black Octopi. However, the White Sharks fleet is much, much larger. Black Octopi Tracing their heritage back to the failing global corporations and resurgent ecological movement in the years before the comet strike, the Black Octopi have built their ideology on the twin ideals of environmental preservation and advanced technology. While their civilization may seem pacifistic and militarily weak, the Octopi are technologically advanced and focused on their goal of a global community. When required, they can rapidly prepare a significant blow to any aggressor and have recently begun extending their military to confront the new species (the Silicons) that aggressively destroyed several of their subs. The Black Octopi use technologically advanced objects with excellent speed and agility. While their weapons are more powerful than those of the Sharks, most of their military fleet consists of hastily converted civilian subs and, thus, they tend to have weaker armor and are under-armed. Silicons Stranded on Terra after the disabling and almost complete destruction of their starship during the comet strike, the Silicons have had to battle to retain a fragment of their technology and survive a hostile environment in Earth’s oceans. With a deep mistrust of humanity due to their involvement in the destruction of their ship, the species is now working to collect the resources needed to build a beacon and summon another Silicon starship to rescue the survivors and their descendents. The Silicons have extremely advanced technology and have had to rediscover warfare to protect themselves from the expanding Human civilizations. The Silicons walk a delicate tightrope. While their technology is so far advanced as to be incomprehensible to Humans, their resources are extremely limited, and without Human allies, they are extremely vulnerable.